Integrins are cell surface protein complexes that form a large class of cell-surface molecules mediating adhesion of cells to each other and their surrounding. Cells need to adhere to each other and to other molecules in their environment in many developmental and physiological processes. Examples include the creation of tissues and organs and the maintenance of their integrity. Including amongst these physiological processes are inflammatory disorders.
One of the key steps during the inflammatory process involves the extravasation of cells out of the blood vessels, into the tissues, and towards the site of infection. The role of adhesion molecules in this process is often broken down into a three step model involving initial leukocyte ‘rolling’ on inflamed endothelium, followed by firm attachment, and resulting in transendothelial migration of leukocytes into the inflamed tissues (Hynes, R. O. 1992 Cell 69:11-25; Springer, T. A. 1992 Cell 76:301-314). A further critical step in the inflammatory cascade, and one that has not been extensively explored, occurs within the peripheral tissues where infiltrating, as well as resident cells, need to migrate towards the site of infection, recognize foreign antigen, and undergo cellular activation in order to perform their effector functions. To directly assess the importance in inflammation of interstitial adhesive interactions in isolation from the role adhesive interactions play in leukocyte recruitment, we have focused on the importance of adhesion molecules of the integrin family and fragments thereof, and their role in animal models of inflammation, particularly arthritis.